The invention relates to a protective zone apparatus on a vehicle capable of travelling along a path, the apparatus comprising a light transmitter which transmits a light beam into a protective zone located at the vehicle, and a light receiver which receives a light beam from the protective zone and is connected to an electronic processing circuit, wherein the electronic processing circuit transmits a control signal which stops the vehicle on the entry of an obstacle into the protective zone.